Penguins Days of Summer: Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Nanites are back but this time they have the backing of The Daleks. Now The Penguins have to fight off both the Nanite-Daleks and the actually Daleks. What could possible go wrong. Special cameo appearance by the Cyber-men
1. Skipper's recap

After dealing with "King" Maurice, Egyptian Deities, Dr. Blowhole, and Daleks. We decided to head to Hoboken for a (secret) assignment all you need to know is that it's classified. That mission is on a need to know basic…and trust me right now you don't need to know. It's between us and…nope you don't need to finished this secret assignment but ended up getting chased by Cyber-men. Now let's cut to that chase…


	2. Chapter One: Cyber-men in New Jersey

August 17th 2015

Hoboken, New Jersey

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We were running in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge weapons drawn while the Cyber-men pursued us. "Skipper their gaining!" Private shouted. "Rico! Ka-boom!" I shouted. Rico hacked up his Rocket launcher and fired at the nearest Cyber-man. " **Upgrade in Progress."** "aww," Rico said in disappointment. "Skipper!" Kowalski said with fear, "the cyber-controller."

" **The Penguins will be upgraded!"** the Cyber-controller demanded. "Rico! Grenade me!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a Grenade while Kowalski "Upgraded" the Cyber-gun and readied the EMP cannon. I threw the Grenade and blew up the Cyber-leader but the rest of the Cyber-men upgraded. " **Upgrade in progress!"** "Cyber-Gun Upgraded!" Kowalski shouted. "Fire at will!" I replied. " **The Penguins have taken hostile action…Hostile Elements will be Deleted…Delete…Delete…Delete!"**

Kowalski fired the Cyber-gun and The EMP cannon at the same time. Any Cyber-men that was standing were knocked over and blown up. " **Upgrade in Progress,"** one of the Cyber-men replied ripping the EMP cannon from Kowalski's grip and tossed it to the ground. "Um…Kowalski," Private asked. "I still have the Cyber-gun!" Kowalski shouted taking out more Cyber-men. Vast amounts of Cyber-men were destroyed while they upgraded, " **Upgrade in Progress! Long live the cyberiad!"** The Controller replied as it continued forward. "Kowalski take out the Controller!" I commanded.

Kowalski nodded and blasted his way thru the Cyber-legion to get to the Cyber-controller. " **You will be Deleted…and then you will be upgraded!"** "Kowalski! Do it! Do it now!" Kowalski fired the gun and destroyed the Cyber-Controller and the last remaining Cyber-men fell. "Well boys we rid the garden state of this Cyber-menace," I said, "Now let's leave…Hoboken…" "yeah," Private said, "let's never return."

"Private we already voted that Seaville is worst then Hoboken," I said, "so make up your mind and the place we're never returning to." "Seaville…" Kowalski said shuddering. "Well this is the only robots we'll have to deal with," I said. And then a blender showed up, "A blender that moves by itself," Kowalski said, "That could only mean…" " ** _Your are now Prisoners of the Nanite Daleks!"_** "Oh I forgot about them!" I replied.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: The Alliance

Hoboken, New Jersey

Near the Brooklyn bridge

11:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"The Nanite-Daleks?" Private asked, "But how…we destroyed them with The EMP cannon." I held up the EMP cannon and said, "and now we destroyed them again." "Kowalski there is no way the Nanite Daleks could return unless…" Skipper said. "The Daleks help them?" " ** _Correct,"_** The Supreme Dalek replied coming out of the shadows. The Supreme was a bit beat-up, "So it looks like the Dalek Civil war is not going well for the Dalek Empire," Skipper mocked.

" ** _The Daleks will be triumphant! We will cleanse the Empire of the impure! The Rebels will be Exterminated!"_** "So to get an edge," Skipper said, "You decide to ally with Dalek-armour controlled by tiny robots?" " ** _Dalek supremacy will be restored the Rebel Daleks will be destroyed!"_** "Wait how the Nanites get to where we keep all the salvaged Dalek technology?" I asked. "Your asking me?" Skipper said, "aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" " ** _The Nanites were placed there by The Daleks!"_** the Supreme replied, " ** _to destroy you!"_** **"** So it was you that changed their programming!" I shouted. " ** _Correct!"_**

" ** _And now the Nanite-Daleks and The Daleks will destroy our enemies,_** _"_ The Nanite-Controller replied. As the Nanite Daleks approached I noticed that the stalk of the eyestalk had lines painted on it to distinguish them from the Daleks I guess. The Sky was filled with Dalek Ships and New Paradigm, Special Weapons, and Bronze Daleks. _"_ _ **Nanite-Daleks! Daleks! Exterminate The Penguins!**_ _"_ "Kowalski you still have the Dalek-Slayer?" Skipper asked. "It was destroyed remember," I replied. Rico held up the Dalek-slayer and handed it to me. "What but how…?" "Kowalski just fire first ask questions later!" "that is the worst strategy I ever heard," I replied. "Just Fire weapon 7909D!" Skipper said. "Oh give it it's proper name why don't you," I said, "Eat Dalek-Slayer Daleks!" "Ka-boom?" Rico asked holding up the Sub-Zero Cannon. "Do it Rico!" Skipper shouted.

Rico fired the Sub-Zero Cannon and stopped several Nanite-Daleks in their tracks. " ** _Exterminate! Exter…"_** I fired the Dalek-Slayer and silenced the Exterminates for a moment. "Kowalski! Rico! Fire at will!" Rico and I fired our weapons at anything that moved. Daleks and Nanites alike felt the power of the Dalek-Slayer and the cold justice of the Sub-Zero Cannon. Skipper tossed Private his Dalek-buster and picked up the EMP cannon. He waited until he saw the blue of Nanite-Dalek eyestalks and fired taking them out with a perfectly timed Electric Magnetic Pulse.

The Nanite-Daleks shut down or blew up as a result while the Daleks hovered in apparent shock. The Supreme Broke the trance with a single command, " ** _Exterminate the penguins! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_** _"_ the remaining Nanite-Daleks continued towards us even with more EMP's and constant attacks from Rico and I. "Skipper their's too many of them!" "Fall back to New York!" Skipper shouted, "The Brooklyn Bridge with all of you! No heroics!" We ran to the Brooklyn Bridge and New York firing our weapons as we retreated.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: The Plan

Penguin HQ New York

Kowalski's Lab

1:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski tell me you have options," I said. "We could replace Rico's brain with a Wombat's!" he said. "And that will help us defeat the Daleks how?" "I have to do something with this," Kowalski replied holding up the wombat brain in a jar. "Any other more relevant options?" "I could clone myself," Kowalski answered. I glared at him and said, "yeah…we don't need any more Kowalskis running around." "I could put on my Steel Penguin suit and battle the Daleks," Private suggested. "Ka-boom?" "Rico…we tried that already," I replied.

"Eureka!" Kowalski shouted, "I know how we can disable the Nanite-controlled Dalek armour while interfering with the Daleks's shields at the same time!" " ** _The Penguins will be Exterminated!_** _"_ The Supreme Dalek shouted. And then the TV turned on, "Greetings Pen-gu-wins!" "We don't have time for this right now Blowhole," I said as I went to turn off the TV. "Wait," Blowhole said, "Don't you want to hear my lastest Revenge Plan?" "No," I replied, "We're a bit busy right now." "Too busy for your worst enemy…" Blowhole managed to say before I unplugged the TV.

"That is not going to go well for us," Kowalski replied. "Well not getting Killed by Daleks is more important then that mad dolphin foe!" "Dalek-Busters at the Ready!" I said, "Kowalski hurry up and build what ever you're going to build!" Private, Rico, and I rushed out of the base weapons in hands. Dalek-Jast was waiting outside the Habitat, " ** _Skipper is required!_** _"_ he said. The three of us started to fire our weapons but found that they didn't work. " ** _Earth Technology Shield is holding!_** _"_ Jast replied.

Kowalski arrived with The EMP cannon with a strange attachment on it. " ** _The Daleks are immune to EMP's_** ," Dalek-Jast replied. "This isn't a EMP," Kowalski said turning on the attachment before firing. " ** _My Shields are no longer operational! Vision Impared!_** _"_ "Now!" I shouted turning to Rico. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and fired destroying Dalek-Jast. In the Distance the Supreme was nervous, " ** _The Penguins have a weapon to disable our shields. Engage with caution!_** _"_ "The Daleks are afraid," I said, "ATTACK!" Private, Rico, and I charged with our Dalek-slayers. The Daleks outside the Zoo turned and headed for us. The Daleks closest to us were the first to go and the Nanite-Daleks weren't far behind.

"Kowalski ready our Secert Weapon now!" I ordered. "Ready Skipper!" he replied. "Ka-Boom! Ka-Boom!" Rico said in excitement. "Calm down Rico," I said. "Okay," he replied. "Fire the…what are we calling it?" "The EMP Cannon with Nanite-crusher attachment." "Fire the EMP Cannon with Nanite-Crusher attachment," I replied. Kowalski fired and nothing happened…at first. "Wait for it," Kowalski replied. " ** _Your weapon is useless,_** _"_ the Nanite-Controller replied. " ** _This will be your downfall!_** _"_ the Supreme replied. " ** _Alert all Dalek shields are malfunctioning!_** _"_ " ** _Ship shields also malfunctioning!_** _"_ "And now for the Nanites," I said.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: End of Nanite-daleks

Central Park

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _Your weapon is useless,"_** the Nanite-Controller replied. " ** _This will be your downfall!"_** the Supreme replied. " ** _Alert all Dalek shields are malfunctioning!"_** " ** _Ship shields also malfunctioning!"_** "And now for the Nanites," I said. " ** _What have you done! Explain!"_** the Supreme demanded. "defeated you," Kowalski replied as the Daleks started getting destroyed. " ** _You will die…."_** The Nanite-controller replied before it shut down. " ** _Nanite-Network_** **shutting** down…" every Nanite-Dalek said as they shut down forever. " ** _This can not be!"_** The Supreme Dalek shouted.

" ** _Dalek Shields restored!"_** a scientist Dalek said. "Kowalski…" I said. "too many of them," Kowalski explained. " ** _All systems fully operational!"_** "Well the good news we don't have to worry about the nanites ever again," Private replied. Kowalski turned to us and said, "I just need to change the setting and…" He pushed a button and all the Dalek's ships exploded. " ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate them! Exterminate them!"_** the Supreme replied.

"Eat Dalek-Slayer Dalek!" Kowalski shouted as he destroyed the Supreme Dalek. " ** _Alert! Rebels has been detected!"_** " ** _We do not have a supreme Dalek!" "We must regroup! Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** Any remaining Daleks and the last surviving Dalek Ship left the area as the North Wind appeared. Agent Classified decended from the jet and walked purposely toward me. "Skipper!" Classsifed said, "We received your distress signel and are here to help! Now let's take down the Daleks!"

"Sorry Classified," I replied, "you're a bit tardy to the party! We took care of everything…also I didn't send a distress signel." "You didn't then…" "Who did," I finished. "Um I did Skipper," Private said. "Well then I guess that proves that the North Wind response Times are horrible!" "Well we had to come up with a smashing plan and grab fresh equipment!" Classified shouted. "And the Jet needed it's gas tanks filled…and that takes a while," Short Fuse added.

"Excuses. Excuses," I replied. "Yeah we pride ourselves in speedy response times," Kowalski said. "And operating like ghosts…" I said. "And/or the wind," Private added. "like you're operation in Shaighai…" Classified said. "Whoa that was a fluke," I said, "Private going into the mermaid penguin tank wasn't part of the plan!" "Well the lunacorns say…" "You mean the same lunacorns that almost destroyed the world!" I replied. "Skipper those toys were under the control of Kuchinkukan," Kowalski said. "Nope still don't trust them," Skipper replied.

"Well since the problem has past," Classified said glaring at Corporal, "we have some important North Wind business to attend to…" "Like what?" I asked. "Just the small matter of replacing that…19 million dollar vehicle that you destroyed!" "You still didn't resolve that," Kowalski said. "19 million dollars doesn't just appear out of thin air you know," Classified replied. "You're worried about that vehicle when the Daleks destroyed many jets…" "Daleks don't intentionally steal aircraft!"

Eva cleared her throat and said, "Agent Classified, sir…we have to go." "Oh right," Classified said bringing a sat phone to his mouth, "Area clear…we are return to Headquarters. This is Agent Classified over and out." The North Wind returned to the Jet and flew back in the direction that they came. "Initiate warp drive," Classified's voice announced. The Jet then rocketed away back towards North Wind HQ…good to know that they actually did learn something from us. A P.A.A.T team show up a few minutes later to clear away any evidence that they could before leaving as well.

The New reporters arrived shortly after that Chuck Charles amoung them. "This Chuck Charles reporting from the aftermath of another mysterious Dalek attack," he said into a camera. From our post on top of the parked news van I turned to Kowalski. "Could they link this to us?" I asked. "there is no way," Kowalski said. "Why are the Daleks targeting the Central Park Zoo? Will we ever know? Find out at six." "Odds of the Daleks ruining our cover?" "the exact odds are currently at 20%," Kowalski replied.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
